Til death do us part
by Jenituls
Summary: The 'do us part' has already happened. Now it's time for death to happen. Yoh x Anna


'**_Til death, to us part_**

**Disclaimer: **Hiroyuki Takei is a genius. I'm not; thus Shaman King belongs to him.

-

-

-

-

-

14.

14 days.

14 days, Yoh had come and gone. Just as he pleased. Anna was tired of this. There was only one solution.

Divorce.

Such an ugly word. A word that describes the depature of two lost souls. It marks the ending of a couple's long journey together..

Anna knew both her and Yoh would've seen this coming, based on what has happened within those 2 weeks. How could he not? He was obviously sneaking around behind her back. It tore Anna apart.

Anna bit her bottom lip as she clutched onto the folded divorce papers tightly.

"Here goes.." she breathed.

She lightly knocked on Yoh's door. It was quite odd that Anna would be knocking on _his _door. As a married couple, you'd think they'd share the same room, but not in Anna's case. They _did _share a room, before Yoh kicked himself out and he got a separate one. He said he needed his privacy.

Privacy.

What a load of bullshit.

They were married for god's sake!

If there were to be something going on, he was supposed to share that with his own damn wife!

Fuck privacy!

He shouldn't be hiding anything from his own wife. His wife that loved him for countless years, through thick and thin. She was always there for him. He was too. But he's not here now.

Things change.. people change.

But Yoh had changed into something that Anna very much disliked.

Yoh was not Yoh anymore.

He was someone else.

He no longer had that sweet, trademark grin of his. Those deep, meaningful eyes and his loving, gentle face had disappeared. It had been replaced by a lazy, cold-hearted, cheating, alcoholic.

Yet, he was still _Anna's_ lazy, cold-hearted, cheating alcoholic.

But not for long…

Moments later, Yoh swung open his door and looked furious for being disturbed.

"Whaaa do you want, lady?" Yoh said drunkenly. His hair was tangled and was bare naked. His eyes were half-opened and his breath smelled of alcohol. She was quite surprised to see him naked but not at all surprised why he was.

Anna took a deep breath.

But right when she was going to speak, something caught in her throat. She didn't know how to start off. So she simply shoved the papers in front of his face. Yoh gave a confused expression before taking the papers into his own hands as he unfolded it he examined them carefully.

"Ahh. Divorce, eh?"

"Y-yes.." Anna nodded.

"Well then here!" Yoh threw the papers into her face. "There's your divorce!"

Anna watched as the papers flew into her face and slowly drop to the ground below. Then she heard a quiet giggle from inside his room. She suspected Yoh had company in there. He then laughed along with his 'roommate'.

Anna couldn't believe that Yoh was having sex with another woman right there in her own house. She held back the tears but they were still visible.

Yoh slammed the door in her face and she heard his footsteps, making his way back to his lover. Anna immediately burst into tears and sunk against his door to the floor.

"Why, Yoh? What happened to you? Why did you have to change?" Anna cried.

"I thought you were happy. I thought we were happy. If you never intended to love me, why did you want to marry me .. ?"

Thoughts ran into her head, convincing her that the only reason why Yoh agreed to continue on with the engagement was to fulfill their grandparent's wishes.

"Pity love." Anna spat bitterly.

Anna sat crumpled, looking at her feet. She no longer had a sad, depressing expression on her face. It was replaced by a cold, blank stare.

A frown slowly forming it's way onto her face.

Anna went from grieving to angry in a split second. Angry thoughts raced across her mind.

'_I WILL make him pay. How dare he disrespect me! That bastard should be kissing my ass right now. Hell, if I wanted to, I could haul his ass out here right now and tell him to run 20 laps around the town and do 400 sit ups.'_

'_If he thinks that he can intimidate me, he is dead wrong.'_

_Dead wrong.._

Anna got up in one swift movement and furiously threw his door open. She walked into his room, as if she didn't notice the naked, bare woman he was making love to. They both stopped what they were doing, looking bewildered.

Yoh stood up from his position as Anna walked up to a naked Yoh. Her angry expression still plastered on her face. Yoh stood his ground and looked at Anna, unimpressed.

"You, Asakura Yoh, are a pig." Anna said despicably, looking at him disgusted.

Yoh just took it, unaffected.

Anna continued her assault.

"Look at you. You're disgusting. Having dirty sex with a whore you picked up off the corner, when you're already married."

Yoh rose a brow to this.

"If I'm correct, you just handed me divorce papers. We're not a couple anymore, are we not?" Yoh said with ease as if he prepared for this argument before it would take place."

Anna countered back with, "Well if _I'm_ correct, I believe you threw those same divorce papers in my face, unsigned. So technically, we're still a damn couple."

"Look again, doll face."

Anna looked confused.

She turned back and saw the divorce papers at the door. She walked over to pick them up and stared at them intently, reading it over and over again.

Yoh had already signed it.

But that was impossible! Once she handed them to Yoh, he threw it back in her face! How could have he signed them?

Yoh smirked once again.

"Confused?"

Anna glared at Yoh.

Yoh laughed.

"Let me explain, sweetie."

"I.. had already signed those papers before you even gave them to me. I found those papers on your desk and signed them, without regard. We both knew a divorce was what we both wanted."

Anna looked even angrier.

"A divorce was the _only _answer we had. What else could I do, when my husband was cheating on me, having sex behind my back with other women."

"Well.. you could've joined in." Yoh said smirking, raising his brows suggestively.

"You're sick." Anna replied.

Yoh sighed.

"Look Anna, I already signed the papers. All you need to do is sign them yourself, give them to your stupid lawyer and then our dreadful marriage is finally off."

Anna's heart wrenched when he said the word 'finally'.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to get back to having sex with my wife."

Anna look startled.

Yoh didn't even bother to explain. He just got back to what he was doing and Anna left those two alone. But before she left, she took a glance at Yoh's ring finger, remembering what he had said moments ago. And there was placed a gold ring, but it was not the same one he and Anna had exchanged on their wedding.

It was a new engagement ring.

Which means..

A new wife.

-

-

-

-

-

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Sorry Yoh was a bit OOC and Anna too. But Anna's gone softer over the years and Yoh became more dominant. Read and review please.


End file.
